


On The Fifth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is really glad that no one is looking directly at him when he opens his Christmas present from Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fifth Day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vaderina](http://vaderina.livejournal.com/) as part of the [deancas_xmas](http://community.livejournal.com/deancas_xmas/) [Secret Santa](http://community.livejournal.com/deancas_xmas/52817.html) exchange.

Since averting the apocalypse, the Winchesters had decided that they were gonna celebrate the little things in life more often. And so, when Christmas rolled around, they decided to go all out and celebrate it properly.

Which is why, way too early in the morning if you asked Dean, they were sat under the huge ass Christmas tree they’d managed to squeeze into Bobby’s library -- although he suspects that Gabriel may have had something to do with fitting it in there -- halfway through exchanging gifts with each other.

Dean does _not_ want to know what the hell Gabriel has gotten his brother that caused Sam to blush bright red and glare at Gabriel. He’s pretty sure there isn’t enough brain bleach in the universe to risk catching a glimpse of whatever it is.

Bobby is sat at his desk poring over the ancient text that Cas had gotten him, and is completely oblivious to everything else happening in the room, which Dean is ridiculously grateful for once he opens up Cas’ present to him and finds a cock ring inside.

And okay, what. The. Fuck.

He looks up at Cas, then back down to the cock ring, then back at Cas and -- okay, his brain may have short-circuited a little here -- he can’t quite seem to get his mind wrapped around the thought of Cas walking into a sex shop and buying a _cock ring_. For Dean. There’s no denying that he’s at least half hard thanks to that thought.

He closes the small box up and covers it back over with the torn wrapping paper -- there is no way in hell he wants Sam to see this, the teasing would never end -- before looking back up at Cas.

"Do you not like your present, Dean?" Cas looks genuinely confused, as though he can’t understand why Dean isn’t delighted to have received a sex toy from a close friend in a room that contains his brother, father figure, and an archangel of the Lord.

Dean has no idea how to answer that one. So instead he stands up and nods his head towards the door, motioning for Cas to follow him out into the hallway. He sees Sam look up at him, head tilted in a question, but Dean just shakes his head quickly and gestures for Sam to deal with Gabriel who is once again adding more alcohol to the eggnogg.

Once they’re out in the hallway, Dean doesn’t stop walking. He heads up the stairs and towards the back of the house, into the room he stays in whenever they actually stop overnight at Bobby’s -- he doesn’t want anyone ‘accidentally’ eavesdropping on what Dean is pretty sure is about to be one of the most awkward conversations of his life. As soon as Cas is inside the room, Dean closes the door and turns toward his friend.

"Why did you get me a _cock ring_ for Christmas, Cas?"

"I did not know what to get you, so I asked Sam. He advised that I should ‘get it over with and buy you a ring’. I was unsure what he meant, so I asked Gabriel, who clarified that he was referring to _that_ ," Cas looks vaguely uncomfortable as he gestures towards the box still gripped tight in Dean’s hands, "and that’s why I bought you it."

Dean doesn’t know what to focus on first. The fact that Sam might just be aware of how Dean feels about Castiel, or the fact that Cas keeps glancing down at the box with thinly veiled curiosity. Like he’s aware of what it is in _theory_ , but would really like to see it in practice.

So instead he puts the box down on the nightstand and clears his throat, "I think they were teasing you, Cas. This, ah, it isn’t something you’d usually get someone for Christmas. Or at all, really. It’s kinda personal?"

Cas just tilts his head to one side and moves half a step closer to Dean, "I am aware that it is personal, Dean, however every time I asked you what gift you would like to receive, you quite loudly thought about gay pornography a lot. So I did not believe this to be an inappropriate gift."

 _Fuck fuck fuck_

"You’ve been reading my mind?!" and _shit_ , Dean had thought he was safe every time he jerked off thinking about Cas’ lips, or his eyes, or his fucking _hands_ , but Cas was reading his thoughts the entire motherfucking time?

Cas takes another step forward, crowding Dean back against the door, "No, I would not do that without your permission, unless your life was in danger. However, sometimes you think so loudly it is impossible _not_ to hear. Or, if you are being particularly vivid, sometimes I can even _see_ what you’re thinking of."

Dean has about three seconds of a really epic panic attack brewing before he suddenly clicks. Cas doesn’t exactly look unhappy about Dean thinking pornographic thoughts about him. About them. Together. A lot, and in various different positions.

"Well, fuck me," and okay, maybe Dean could have phrased that a little better, but he really does not care about that right now, because Cas is _right there_ pressing up against him, and fuck -- Dean can feel how hard Cas is. He’s pretty sure that Cas can feel how hard Dean’s dick is, where he’s pressed up against Cas’ hip as well.

Dean licks his lips and smirks a little as Cas’ gaze flickers down to his mouth. Yeah, Dean can definitely work with this. He tries to clear his mind of all other thoughts and focuses on just one thing -- he pictures sliding down to his knees, bringing his hands up to unfasten Cas’ pants, and then pushing them and Cas’ underwear down to mid-thigh before kissing his spit-slick lips up the length of his cock, tongue teasing the head, and then just opening his mouth and swallowing him down. He imagines looking up into Cas’ eyes while his lips are wrapped around Cas’ dick, and reaching down into his own pants to jerk himself off at the same time. Dean thinks of the look of shock that would cross Cas’ face as he suddenly comes in Dean’s mouth, how just that look would cause his dick to pulse, how he would come in his jeans like a teenager.

Judging by the soft moans coming from low in Cas’ throat, Dean figures that Cas can see his thoughts pretty fucking clearly right now.

"Dean," Cas sounds completely wrecked, and his hips keep twitching harder against Dean, pressing him further against the door. Dean shifts to the left a little and _fuckyes_ lines his dick up with Cas’ and pushes up against him, the friction almost causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

Cas has one hand gripping his hip so hard that Dean’s pretty sure he’s gonna have bruises tomorrow, and the other is cradling his jaw, the thumb resting softly on Dean’s lower lip. Dean flicks his tongue out and licks the tip of Cas’ thumb, and then it’s his turn to let out a moan when Cas takes that as an opportunity to slide his thumb gently into Dean’s mouth.

Dean closes his lips around the digit and sucks while curling his tongue around the tip, and his whole world narrows down to Cas and the way he’s thrusting up against Dean like his life depends on it. Which it kinda does right now, because if they don’t come soon, Dean feels like he might just explode. Cas pulls his thumb out of Dean’s mouth and rubs it along his lower lip while he gently rests his forehead against Dean’s. Both of them are breathless, crushed up against each other and thrusting hard, and Dean’s head is swimming.

It’s pretty clear that Cas wants this just as much as Dean, and maybe later Dean will actually find out how long Castiel has felt like this, but he kinda has more pressing issues at hand right now, like getting his hands down Cas’ pants.

"If I’d have known you were watching in on me while I was jerking off, I’d have made more of a show for you," Dean grins and manages to slide a hand in between them to rub against Cas’ dick through his pants. He closes his eyes at the utterly obscene noises Cas is making so he can concentrate on thinking at him.

Dean pictures them both pressed up tight against each other on the bed, naked and tangled together. He imagines Cas straddling his hips, already slick and stretched open, before sinking down slowly, almost _too_ slowly, onto Dean’s cock. Dean can almost _feel_ how tight Cas would be, how hot and fucking perfect he would feel. He thinks about grabbing hold of Cas’ hips and fucking up into him, hard and fast, and _fuck_ he thinks he’s gonna come. Both in his imagination and in reality.

"Cas -- _fuck_ , Cas. I’m gonna come, I can’t -- I need --" Dean can’t keep enough focus to send any more images through to Cas, but he’s pretty certain that Cas got the message loud and clear. Dean opens his eyes, he needs to see Cas come apart because of him, because of _Dean_ , and he’s certainly not disappointed. Cas is still leaning his forehead against him, so Dean can’t see much of his face, but he can see the flush down Cas’ neck, creeping under the collar of his shirt. He can see how rumpled Cas’ suit and trenchcoat are where Dean’s been fisting his other hand in them without realising.

Dean moves his hand away from rubbing at Cas’ dick through his clothes, and pulls him as close as possible. He leans all his weight back against the door and opens his legs slightly so Cas can move into the space between, and then he just tries to hold on for dear life as Cas takes the hint and thrusts up against him.

It barely takes more than a few thrusts before Dean completely loses it and comes in his pants, his dick twitching and oversensitive as Cas keeps on rutting up against him. A few seconds later Cas stills suddenly, gasping Dean’s name as he experiences his first orgasm.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas, holding onto him for a moment as Cas’ head drops onto Dean’s shoulder, and tries to regain control of himself. It takes him a moment to realise that he’s got one hand playing with the hair at the nape of Cas’ neck, but he figures that if Cas has no objections to them dry humping each other, then he’s not gonna mind this.

Cas lifts his head and takes a half-step back so that he can look Dean in the eyes, "before you start to question yourself, you should know that I was a very willing participant. In no way did you corrupt me, and I would very much like to do this again. Although perhaps next time with less clothing."

Dean automatically glances down at them both and starts laughing. They’re both fully dressed, with barely even a button out of place. In all of his fantasies they’d always managed to at least get _partially_ naked. He looks back up at Cas and can’t help the grin that’s plastered to his face, "well, I guess I should say Merry Christmas, Cas. Maybe later on I’ll give you a practical demonstration of your present."

"I believe I would enjoy that very much, Dean," Cas smirks, before leaning back in to place a soft kiss against Dean’s lips, "and a very Merry Christmas to you, too."

***

Gabriel leans across to Sam, who is trying to work out where to hide the incriminating gift the archangel had gotten him, and whispers in his ear, "you owe me twenty, by the way."

Sam looks momentarily confused before he realises that both Dean and Castiel have been gone for quite some time now. And then he realises _why_ he owes Gabriel.

"Damnit, Gabe. You did that on purpose didn’t you? You knew I picked New Year’s Eve in the pool!"

Bobby pipes up from the other side of the room, "just be grateful they’ve finally gotten their heads out of their asses, boy."

And okay, Sam can see the logic there, although he’s still vaguely annoyed that he has to pay up.

"You know, you could always pay me back some other way..." Gabriel just smirks at Sam while prodding at the hastily hidden gift, and Sam thinks this might just be his best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** If you're wondering what Gabriel got Sam, it's [here](http://www.annsummers.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/productdisplay_et!letc~ev!46043||et!letc~ev!10201||et!letc~ev!15912||_40151_-1_10201_73267_10001_) (NSFW)


End file.
